Punishment
by ForeverandNevermore
Summary: Due to his failure in Mossdeep, Tabitha tries to calm his boss down...but ends up living a fantasy. But It's not what he expected... Magmashipping smut.


OMGWTFLEADERXADMINSMUT.  
Yes, It's MatsuXHomura (MaxieXTabby.) Admit it, It's basically canon. Have you seen Gaining Groudon and the Scuffle of Legends? Yeah. Well, Matsu has a problem with falling down, and Tabitha just has to pick him up in the gayest way possible. And what way is that? CHEST SANDWICH.  
Although I love MatsuXAo, I felt like I needed a break from my three MXA fics...And who doesn't love a good smut? I even put a crappy little plot in!  
Nothing belongs to me, blah blah blah...

* * *

"So." There was a hint of malice in his slight Jhoto accent. An aura of anger was left in the wake of his pacing. "Which idiot wrote the letter?" He referred, naturally, to our failed attempt to reactivate Mt. Chimney. As the hope fore rocket fuel went out of our grasp, so did our boss's control of his temper. _"Which one of you?"_  
"I-I did, s-sir." The answering grunt was incredibly sheepish.  
The red-haired man spun around ans fired a single shot that buzzed right over his hood. "Had I been looking, you would be dead. Now get out of my sight!"  
He pivoted and slammed the door of his office. I hesitantly followed suit.  
I always fount comfort in the room, unlike my feeling for our naval unit's office. He adored reading, which was obvious; most of his office was covered in bookshelves. Between each was a painting, photograph, or ancient tablet. The room was painted deep red with an auburn trim; the ceiling was a black abyss. Near the back wall, a cherry desk covered in books, papers, rubbings...and a slouched over red-head in an overcoat of the same hue. I crouched at the opposite end of the desk, chin resting on the surface.  
"Hey." I poked his head.  
"Ungh."  
"Hey. Wake up."  
"No."  
"Do it."  
"No."  
"Do it!"  
"No!"  
"_Do it!_"  
"Fine, goddammit!"  
He pushed himself up and we both stood. He sighed, exasperated, while his pale, spidery fingers retrieved a black ribbon from the surface of his desk. He held it in this mouth while his hands tied his hair in a messy bun.  
"Happy?"  
I smirked. "Yes, actually."  
"Well, good for you." He donned a pair of thick, black glasses that he often used for disguises, but in reality, needed. There were times when contacts just wouldn't cut it for his near-sightedness.  
I couldn't help myself. "Alright, what's with the bitchiness? The Max I know is cool and calculated, although I know you have a hellish temper. You're not usually-"  
"Violent? Yes, I know. But what choice do I have when I'm surrounded by such incompetence? Not you, naturally."  
I smiled. "No offense taken."  
Onlookers would undoubtedly have problem with the leader of an _entire organization_ speaking with a subordinate as an equal. But Max wasn't like the other leaders. He wasn't the spiteful Giovanni; He wasn't the intimidating Archie; and he certainly wasn't the godlike Cyrus. He had almost a one-on-one relationship with his grunts. Were you to join an organization without caring on the purpose, you'd choose Magma, just for the fact that the leader was so different from the others. Only at times like this would he freak out. The most frightening thing I'd ever seen was the time he flipped out on Courtney; he nearly strangled her. And that time he _was_ under the influence...What could he do to me when he _wasn't?_  
His rages always started like this. The initial outburst, the rising complaints...  
All that was left was the murderous frenzy.  
"What most bothers me," he began, "Is that when we finally have the means and way to fulfill our purpose, I'm interrupted by the sheer idiocy that is the lower half of the organization. What I wouldn't do for a mass of grunts like you! You, Tabitha, are one of the very few people that I can actually trust."  
"Thank you?"  
"No thanks needed."  
The filling silence was increasingly awkward.  
"Boss?"  
"Hm?"  
"What _do_ you see me as?"  
He thought for a moment, taking a few steps to the right.  
"I'm not sure how to answer that question. But another, how do you see _me_?"  
I froze. "I-"  
He laughed. Strange. He never laughed unless he was happy. Truly happy, or a sarcastic 'hahahaha, no.' But the first so rarely happened, and the tone of his voice was identical to joy. "Exactly. We're in a stalemate. If you said what you truly felt, you think that I would turn my anger on you. If I say anything, it will most likely be a biting comment that you will despise me for. Take your pick."  
I growled, "If you want to play this like a game, then come on, let's play."  
He smiled, eyes blazing. "Let's dance."  
I grabbed his collar from across the desk and pulled him over, He responded my kicking my gut. He'd push me down, I'd bring him with. We fought until I dominated, pinning his shoulders down. He stared at me with rubies made of hatred, his crimson hair spread like a halo of blood around his battered face. Time to make my move.  
"You win. Now, take your prize and let me up."  
"I already have my prize." I smirked and pressed my face against his, forcing entryway into his mouth.  
He, of course, bit my tongue.  
"Bastard!" I forced myself on him again, this time more violently, This time, he was helpless. I retreated, and he smirked.  
"You fucking homo!"  
"Sticks and stones, love. And don't think I don't know about you and Aqua's precious leader, you hypocrite."  
He smiled, then laughed darkly. "Well," he hooked his finger under the collar of my shirt, "I could use a new plaything." He pulled his finger down, and I found my shirt in tatters.  
It moved quickly from there on in. I found it easy to part his overcoat, but he found it easier to unhook my pants and slide them off. Our shoes were slip-ons, and we found them quickly discarded. Even more easily discarded was his pants, but my the time that I began to remove his black silk boxers, I was naked.  
"Ha. I win."  
"What do you win?"  
"Rights to be Seme."  
"You suck."  
He scoffed. "I'll take that as a complement."  
Something caught my eye. "What the..."  
"Don't-"  
"Don't look?" Although tears welled in his eyes, I disobeyed.  
The right side of his torso was scarred with burned skin. So this was why he adored long sleeves. The seared path extended from his elbow to his upper thigh."How...?"  
"I refuse to speak of it."  
"Whatever you wish. And I though your biggest insecurity was your hair..."  
"Yes," he sighed, "And despite the rumours, it's natural."  
"Well, the curtains match the carpet."  
"What the-Fuck you!" Somehow, we went from lying on the floor to standing between bookshelves. His hand was pushing me against the cherry surface. And I laughed. "What the _hell_, Tabitha?"  
"Actually, It'll be the opposite." He smirked, twirling me into his arm.  
"Good point."  
"I love it when you're like this."  
"Like what? Sadomasochising you?"  
"That, and when you're real."  
"Explain."  
I sighed."You always seem to put on an act when you're around other people...I feel like I'm the only person who actually knows you."  
"You are..."  
At that moment, I felt a blunt object at my entrance.  
It had begun.  
Pain wracked my body like fire, I bit my tongue until it bled to keep from screaming.  
"Learn to face the fire, and you'll go far. Learn to become invisible and you'll triumph. Learn to take the pain, and you'll flourish in others'."  
What I first thought was an innocent act was becoming a nightmare. What I thought was a reward was now a punishment. Nearly killing Courtney was nothing compared to his using me as a violent outlet.  
His nail blazed a path up my chest and I shivered, realizing that, of all things, I was _enjoying_ this. What was once a scream on my lips turned into a moan. At the same time, I was released from his grip.

* * *

"From an erotic fantasy to a hellish reality..and then to a heavenly experience? My, My, Tabitha, you are a strange one." The same man who had impersonated my dream casually lit a cigarette and leaned back in his chair, the same chair that had witnessed everything. "I trust you know the punishment for failure?"  
"Naturally, sir."  
"Excellent." Smoke wafted around his nostrils, and dragon-like, he blew out a puff. "You will be failing less often then?"  
I smirked dangerously as I picked up his glasses, placing them in his breast-pocket.

"Who knows?"

Genuine laughter followed me out the door.

* * *

Well, that was painful. R&R, if you will...

* * *


End file.
